


bright ideas

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, all that good stuff, based on a prompt tweet, i don't know guys i'm ill and can't sleep so have this, oh no someone's coming we have to make out, we need to blend in let's dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: “If the Time Bureau are here, that probably means the anachronism isn’t far off,” Amaya notes.“Wait, the Time Bureau are there?” Jax says in her ear.“Agent Sharpe, to be specific,” Sara murmurs, only just realising her staring has caught Sharpe’s attention.“This should be fun,” Amaya sighs, as the three of them meet.“What are you doing here?” Sharpe hisses under her breath, and Sara raises her eyebrows.“The same thing as you, only we’re going to do it better.”Sharpe rolls her eyes, and Sara tries not to notice how smooth her skin looks, or how her hair frames her face, or how nice her shoulders and arms look in that dress.





	bright ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt from this tweet: https://twitter.com/unburntqueeen/status/922214910750273536 (except I haven't seen Arrow so I don't think I can write for Laurel) and this is what came into my head.

The plan is simple.

Gideon had tracked down a level five anachronism at some fancy gala event. She hadn’t been sure what exactly was going to happen there, but had suggested Sara and Amaya be the ones to check it out.

Sara guesses that means whatever it is, it’s going to need to be handled with subtlety, which is a quality none of the guys possess. So she gives Amaya a heads up and they pick out the modern-day cocktail dresses Gideon fabricates for them. This gala is seemingly relatively fancy, and they don’t want to look out of place.

Sara straps a knife to her thigh under the fitted grey-green dress Gideon has picked out for her, and she and Amaya both connect their earpieces to Jax, who is quite honestly the only other member of their team Sara trusts to get them out of there should they need it.

Well, Mick would make sure they escaped, but he would also probably roast some people with that heat gun of his, so Sara plays it safe and entrusts Jax to be their researcher-slash-getaway-driver for this particular mission.

The research part may come in handy, seeing as Gideon can’t fully see what they’ll be up against.

The Waverider drops them off a safe distance away from the posh manor house in the middle of the British countryside, and they make their way around to the back. Sara is pretty confident the gala is invite-only, and she doesn’t want to cause a scene by punching out any security at the front door.

Once they’re in, Amaya scopes out what seems to be the central mingling area while Sara heads to the open bar and picks up two glasses of champagne. She hands one to Amaya, who frowns.

“It’ll look weird if we’re the only ones not drinking,” Sara explains quietly, and Amaya takes a sip, making a face.

“Not a fan of champagne,” she sighs. “Even one as expensive as this tastes.”

“Your loss,” Sara shrugs, raising the glass to her lips as she scans the room. She can’t see anything out of the ordinary yet, and she mutters as much to Jax.

“You know how things usually work out with us,” he replies, “it all seems fine and then everything goes to shit.”

He’s not wrong.

On her second scan of the room, Sara spots a familiar figure in the crowd, and she doesn’t know if she’s just appeared or whether she glanced over her the first time. Agent Sharpe is nearly unrecognisable out of that stupid pantsuit, wearing a tight black dress; a nude-coloured layer is visible through holes in the black layer. Her hair, usually in a pristine bun, is loose, falling over her shoulders in waves. Her lips are painted red, and her eye makeup is subtle yet Sara can tell a lot of effort has gone into it. Sharpe is clearly mixing with the crowd for the same reasons she and Amaya are.

“Is that…?” Amaya trails off, having clocked the Agent almost immediately after Sara.

“Yep,” Sara says, tilting her head slightly as she takes in Sharpe’s appearance. She looks almost… hot.

“If the Time Bureau are here, that probably means the anachronism isn’t far off,” Amaya notes.

“Wait, the Time Bureau are there?” Jax says in her ear.

“Agent Sharpe, to be specific,” Sara murmurs, only just realising her staring has caught Sharpe’s attention.

“This should be fun,” Amaya sighs, as the three of them meet.

“What are you doing here?” Sharpe hisses under her breath, and Sara raises her eyebrows.

“The same thing as you, only we’re going to do it better.”

Sharpe rolls her eyes, and Sara tries not to notice how smooth her skin looks, or how her hair frames her face, or how nice her shoulders and arms look in that dress.

“So your temperamental AI has briefed you on exactly what’s about to go down?” Sharpe asks dryly, and Sara shifts.

“Duh.”

“And what exactly _is_ going to happen, Miss Lance?” Sharpe pushes.

“We don’t know,” Amaya buts in, sending Sara a look.

Sara bits her lip in frustration, looking away so she doesn’t have to see the Agent’s smug face. She curses Amaya’s JSA-honesty.

“Then I suggest you go,” Sharpe dismisses them.

“Not gonna happen,” Sara says calmly, meeting Sharpe’s eyes. “We’re staying, and we’re helping, whether you like it or not.”

Agent Sharpe glares at her. “You’ll screw it up. Again.”

“You know, something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence,” Sara starts, taking a step forward, but Amaya puts a hand out to stop her.

“We’re meant to be subtle,” Amaya reminds her. “Starting a brawl is the complete opposite of subtle.”

Sara grits her teeth and takes a swig of her champagne. “Fine. Can you brief us?”

Sharpe considers for a few seconds, evidently realising they’re not going to leave. “Okay. Clearly, you’ll be better equipped to not fail horrendously if you know what we’re up against. The anachronism is an assassin from the future being sent to kill one of the guests here.”

“Standard,” Sara comments. “Which one?”

Sharpe opens her mouth, then closes it again.

“You don’t know, do you?” Amaya sighs, and Sara can’t help but feel a bit smug.

“Looks like you’re being kept in the dark, too,” she says somewhat gleefully, and Sharpe narrows her eyes.

“I still know more than you did coming into this.”

“Can we, I don’t know, focus on the task at hand?” Amaya cuts into what would no doubt have been another squabble. “We need to figure out who the target is and stop them from being taken out.”

“You’re right,” Sara concedes. She looks around the room, but everyone looks the same to her. Rich. Any one of these people could be a target.

“Spread out,” Sharpe suggests. “See what you can overhear.”

Sara rolls her eyes, but does as she’s told, weaving gently through the guests and hearing snippets of boring conversation and small-talk.

After ten minutes of this, she gets frustrated. She hasn’t managed to hear anything that would indicate a clear target. She sees Amaya making conversation with some of the guests, slipping into an effortless British accent, and knows she and Gideon made the right decision bringing her to this. Amaya is charming in a way that Sara finds difficult herself, though clearly she’s better at it than Sharpe, who is looking every inch a secret agent in her posture and stiffness. Sighing, Sara sets down her empty glass and walks up to Sharpe.

“Relax,” she instructs, and the Agent’s eyes snap to meet hers. “You look like a cop.”

“I am a cop,” Sharpe points out, and Sara rolls her eyes.

“Not tonight, you’re not,” she says, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Tonight, you’re my very inconspicuous dance partner.”

“Your what?” Sharpe looks unimpressed, but she doesn’t pull her hand away.

“You need to loosen up,” Sara notes, “otherwise people aren’t gonna trust you. Blend in.”

Sure enough, there are couples ballroom dancing in the middle of the floor, and Sara leads Sharpe to join them. She wants to lead, but the Agent clearly has other ideas, as Sara quickly finds herself matching her steps.

“You can dance, Sharpe?” Sara says quietly, disbelief evident in her tone.

“Of course I can,” Sharpe scoffs. “And if we’re going to be doing this ridiculous blending in charade, you might as well call me Ava.”

Sara quirks an eyebrow, but she doesn’t complain. “Alright, _Ava_ , if you’re so intent on leading, then lead us over to some potential targets.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, do you know that?” Ava grumbles, but she complies anyway.

“I try,” Sara can’t help but grin, and the corner of Ava’s mouth twitches. “You love it really.”

“No, I don’t.”

Sara scoffs. “Shut up, I am a _delight_!”

“I will waltz you right into the canape table,” Ava threatens, and Sara smirks.

“Is that a promise?”

She loves the sense of satisfaction she feels when she sees the tinge of red that comes to Ava’s cheeks. Sara isn’t exactly sure when their snarking sort of turned into flirting, but she may as well go with it, for the purposes of remaining covert.

“Having fun?” She hears from the side, and turns to see Amaya regarding them with an odd expression.

“Hey, wanna cut in?” Sara asks, and Amaya huffs out a laugh as the two of them come to a stop. Ava’s hand drops from Sara’s back, and she strangely misses the contact even as she takes a step back from the Agent.

“I’m good, thanks, but I think I may have spotted our target.” Amaya says, nodding towards a man who looks just like the rest of the guests.

“How do you know?” Ava asks.

“I’ve been chatting to a few people, and it seems like this Mr Greene is a very unpopular person,” Amaya explains, and Sara feels a bit stupid for suggesting dancing as a means of gathering intel rather than just talking to people.

“Where did he go?” Ava says suddenly, and Sara looks over to where Mr Greene used to be.

“Shit,” she mutters. “Amaya, can you keep things under control here? Persuade people to stay in the room without alarming them?”

“Of course,” Amaya nods, and Sara takes off towards the exit, knowing Ava will follow her.

Sure enough, the Agent catches up with her as they leave the room and look around the more restricted areas for the unknowing target.

“I don’t know how this guy is important to the timeline, but we can’t let him be assassinated,” Ava says lowly as they check empty room after empty room.

“State the obvious, why don’t you,” Sara comments as she peers around a corner.

“Can you just shut up for five minutes?” Ava snaps, and Sara would respond in kind, but she hears approaching footsteps and catches a glimpse of security guards before she pulls Ava back behind the wall.

There’s not much cover, and Sara knows they’ll be discovered as soon as the guards turn the corner, and then they’ll probably realise that they’re not even on the guest list. She knows they’ll be on alert as they’re patrolling, and she thinks there are only three, but she’s not sure she can take them down quickly and quietly enough to not cause a scene.

She looks back to Ava, and knows she understands the situation too. “Any bright ideas?” She asks. “Cause now would be a really good time for a fancy Time Bureau trick.”

A few seconds before they’re about to be discovered, Ava suddenly pushes Sara back, pinning her to the wall and kissing her fiercely. Sara’s taken aback by the rush of warmth that rushes through her body, but she kisses back, pulling Ava closer by a hand on the back of her neck as she feels the weight of the Agent’s surprisingly lithe body pressing her into the wall.

She vaguely registers the security guards rounding the corner and the sounds of their footsteps halting, but she’s sort of caught up in the way Ava’s tongue parts her lips and slips into her mouth. To Sara’s mortification, a moan escapes her, and she can feel Ava’s lips curl in a smile even as the sound prompts one of the security guards to clear his throat.

As suddenly as she had kissed her, Ava breaks the kiss and immediately hits one of the guards with a devastating left hook. He crumples, and Sara kicks into gear, kicking one of the others squarely in the balls before slamming her elbow down on his head and knocking him unconscious. Ava is still fighting the third guard, and Sara joins in, pulling her knife and holding it to his throat just as he’s about to attempt an uppercut on Agent Sharpe.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you,” she warns him, and his eyes flicker to her long enough for Ava to land a solid punch to his jaw. The guard falls, and Ava clutches her hand with a grimace.

“Don’t punch the jaw,” Sara tells her. “Hurts like a bitch.”

“Thank you for the wisdom,” Ava snarks, teeth clenched, and Sara bites back a smile, noticing the way Ava’s eyes follow as she sheathes her knife again.

“Broken?”

“No, it’s fine,” Ava shakes her hand out, glancing at Sara.

“So…” Sara starts, eyebrows raised, because creating a distraction is one thing, but the fact that Ava’s first instinct was to kiss her suggests there might have been more to the flirting than Sara thought.

“I didn’t intend to kiss you,” Ava says immediately, and Sara tries not to laugh.

“The way you slammed me against a wall to make out with me felt pretty intentional,” she comments. Ava flushes, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face in irritation, her lipstick smudged. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind.” Sara shrugs.

Ava looks at her with unreadable expression, and Sara’s about to push further when she hears more footsteps approaching.

“Quick,” Sara whispers, pulling Ava towards her once again and kissing her soundly. If it worked once, it could work again. She buries her hands in Ava’s loose hair, tugging on the strands until she hears Ava moan against her mouth. If they’re going to do this, they may as well make it believable, she reasons.

Ava’s hands grip her waist tightly, holding on for dear life as they wait to see who they’ll have to punch out next. Sara tries her best not to get lost in the kiss, but Ava’s lips are softer than she thought they’d be (not that she’d thought about kissing her before), and she clearly knows how to kiss well, as Sara finds herself forgetting the reason she even kissed her in the first place.

“Really?” It’s the familiar voice that manages to break through the fog in Sara’s brain.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp, she turns to see Amaya watching them incredulously.

“So I take out the bad guy, probably saving some sort of history in the process, and you two are just… making out?” She questions, and both Sara and Ava scramble for an answer.

“There were guards-“

“Needed a distraction-“

“And you couldn’t have just knocked them out without the kissing?” Amaya raises her eyebrows, and Sara knows her well enough to see that she’s supressing a laugh.

“I didn’t start it,” Sara holds up her hands. “All I did was ask Agent Sharpe if she had any fancy Time Bureau tricks.”

“I couldn’t think of anything else under the time constraints,” Ava defended. “Believe me, kissing you is the last thing I wanted to do.”

“Try telling that to your face,” Sara shoots back, and Ava glares at her. “I mean, it sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

“Did anyone miss the part when I said I took out the bad guy?” Amaya wonders out loud. “Or am I just talking to myself?”

“Right,” Sara says, doing her best to snap back to Captain Mode. “Thanks, Amaya.”

“Can we go now, or do you two want to make out some more?”

“Hmm, maybe another time,” Sara says, throwing Ava a wink, mostly because she knows it will annoy her. “The timeship awaits.”

Ava shakes her head incredulously as Sara and Amaya turn to leave. Sara can’t resist throwing one last parting remark over her shoulder.

“By, the way, you looked hot tonight. Although you might wanna fix your lipstick before you go back to the Bureau.”

Amaya sniggers as the two of them make their way back to the Waverider, where Jax is waiting for them with his arms folded and a knowing smirk on his face. Sara suddenly remembers the comms link that she hadn’t turned off.

“I knew it,” Jax said.

“Shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's 2am I'm gonna try and sleep?? Let me know if you enjoyed it, my tumblr is @ilovemyships and I always appreciate people yelling at me over there too :)


End file.
